


Wandlore

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Powerful Harry Potter, Powerful Hermione Granger, Powerful Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: Lilith Potter, Leonardo Weasley, and Lyra Granger will rock the wiserding world. Armed with power they will rule.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I am trying this out. Right now I have five chapters written. I will post the first two because the first one is very short :)

The man known only as The Wandmaker was sitting in his shop when it began to move. Now this upon itself was not unusual, the shop traveled wherever it wanted. But the shop was moving with a purpose, with a place to be. Every one who had bought a wand from The Wandmaker had gone on to be great. Ignus Perevell and the founders of hogwarts were among the lucky ones. With a spring in his step the Wandmaker began getting out his supplies.


	2. Lilith Harriet Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith (Harry but a girl and I liked this name) Gets her wand.   
> I am sorry it will basically just be explaining about wands for these first five and then we get some actual story :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter I will update regularly.

Lilith couldn’t believe it. She was a witch, she was famous for something she didn’t remember, and she was rich. No more hand me downs or fighting for scraps.   
Hagrid had left her to get her wand while he went and got a pick me up. Lila wasn’t sure why drinking would make him feel better, it just made her uncle mad but she let him go. She was going to Olivanders though Whether that was the name of the owner or the shop she wasn’t sure. Maybe both? Lilith shrugged. All of the sudden a shop seemed to appear in front of her it was made of stone with ivy growing on the walls are staying outside proclaimed it to be Wandshop making wand since the dawn of time. She laughed the shop couldn’t possibly have been open that long, right?   
Inside was filled with tables all of which were covered in boxes. A man sat in a chair by the entrance his salt and pepper hair was perfectly combed and his face was ageless. He could’ve been anywhere from 40 to 70. “So Lilith Potter, here for your wand I am the Wandmaker.” Lilith didn’t have time to ask all the questions she wanted to ask how did he know her name? Had the shop really been open since the dawn of time? Why did he not have a real name? The Wandmaker just brought her over and started explaining about the wands. “ several woods stones and metals go into the wands along with the cores and the soak. Now let’s get yours started!” First he had her pick out woods “Oak, That’s for strength of character, health, kingship, strength, authority, power, protection, open doors, and endurance” “Ash that’s ambition, trust worthiness, faithfulness, and the owner is normally strong minded” and “Blackthorn suited to powerful magics with these woods you will be powerful indeed.”  
Then they did the stones and the metals “Iron that’s binding and protection I wonder who or what you will be bound to.” “Black onyx that’s determination and willpower may it suit you well.” And “Sunstone, leadership, power, abundance, and charisma.”   
After that she took a potion to pick her cores and soaks. She took Acromantula Web from a box and then added a Thunderbird feather and a clump of Thestral Fur. For the soaks she chose starlight, sirens song, and cut her hand and added her blood to the mixture. While the potion wore off Wandmaker took everything to the back room and made her a wand. It was beautiful 9 inch’s of gray oak with rings of white ash and dark blackthorn all over it. But the real beauty was in the metal. Thin vines of iron in circles the wand with flowers sprouting along it. There were three flowers, onyx petals and a sunstone center. While she examined it he explained what everything meant. “ Fir the cores the Acromantula web means you are smart, dangerous and also protective. While the Thunderbird feather symbolize his good senses and control. Wands with a Thunderbird feather have been I don’t to go off before the owner means for them to but it always has saved the owners life when it does. The thestral fur well, I am sorry to tell you this people with thestral fur are powerful and smart and will do great things in the future but they will experience great loss. I am sorry to be giving this wand to you young one. A wand never lies. The soaks are all good though with starlight for strong fighters with ambition, and siren song that’s for those with charisma. The blood from you will bind the wand so only you can use it.” When Lilith left the shop her head was spinning.   
The wand maker expected the shop to leave then but it stayed. It had two more young ones to procure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron wanted to scream. They didn’t have enough money for a new wand, now he had to use Charlie’s which barley worked for him. “This is stupid,” Ron said again as he followed his Mum. “It’s not like there will just be a place selling FREE wands. The stuff used to make them is expens-” Ron cut off. A battered old building that looked to be mostly held together by ivy had a sign on it.  
‘Free wands’ the sign said. 

Mrs. Weasley smiled. “See Ron, it’s fine. Now go get a wand while I start getting your school books. And with that she pushed him into the shop.

Inside was filled with tables all of which were covered in boxes. A man sat in a chair by the entrance his salt and pepper hair was perfectly combed and his face was ageless. He could’ve been anywhere from 40 to 70. “Here for your wand the Leonardo,” the man didn’t wait for an answer “I am The Wandmaker now lets begin”.

The Wandmaker started explaining about the wands. “ several woods stones and metals go into the wands along with the cores and the soak. Now let’s get yours started!” First he had him pick out woods “Oak, That’s for strength of character, health, kingship, strength, authority, power, protection, open doors, and endurance” “Ash that’s ambition, trust worthiness, faithfulness, and the owner is normally strong minded” and “Blackthorn suited to powerful magics with these woods you will be powerful indeed.” Then they did the stones and the metals “Iron that’s binding and protection I wonder who or what you will be bound to.” “Black onyx that’s determination and willpower may it suit you well.” And “Sunstone, leadership, power, abundance, and charisma.” Now they were onto the cores he picked out the cores and soaks “for cores you have Leprechaun hair, that’s for a person who is smart and a bit of a prankster but also kindness and loyalty. A griffin feather the ones who have griffin feathers are often fierce, protective, and strong. The thestral fur well, I am sorry to tell you this people with thestral fur are powerful and smart and will do great things in the future but they will experience great loss.“ “That doesn’t sound good” Leo said worriedly. “It is not, but please let me finish talking. For soaks you have Dragon fire People with that determined, protective,and loyal. Then you have siren song that’s for those with charisma. The blood from you will bind the wand so only you can use it. Now this wand is a twin. It shares woods and stones with another, the other wand also has the same thestrals fur and siren song. Your life and that young womans are linked. I only hope it is with friendship.” Ron left the shop holding his new wand. It was beautiful, little did he know Lilith Potter has one that looked just like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this first chapter I am trying my best.   
> Please kudos.


End file.
